


So I Take My Time, Day 5: Ghost

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, VKWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: For VK Week 2018, day 5: Ghost. Posted separately to maintain G rating on the main fic.





	So I Take My Time, Day 5: Ghost

His first night back, she comes to him in a dream like a ghost out of his memories. He calls her by her old name, and she by his. Their prince and princess are getting into trouble again, no doubt, but it’s Mars and Jadeite’s turn to watch after them, leaving the Venusian and the knight a moment for themselves.

 

Her hands are like magic over his skin, and he does everything he can to make her feel the same way. She arches and moans under his touch, then teases him about how her other lovers are going to be jealous. He invites them to join.

 

The four of them spend hours upon hours in bed, and whenever someone laments about how it had to end eventually, the other three distract the first with kisses and hands and tongues.

 

When all is said and done, he finds himself crying and doesn’t know why. One of the lovers, her image blurry and unrecognizable to him throughout the dream, wraps her arms around him and tells him it’s okay, that he’s safe now and no more trouble is to come, that it’s alright to be happy. He believes it when they kiss, when he kisses the other man, when he kisses Venus.

 

He finds himself enraptured in bliss, then wakes up in a cold sweat.


End file.
